1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a catalyst device for an exhaust gas where a catalyst layer is formed on a honeycomb carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A catalyst device for cleaning an exhaust gas is mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle on which an internal combustion engine is mounted. The catalyst device is configured such that a catalyst which removes a harmful component is carried on a honeycomb carrier, and a material which conforms to the regulation of each country is suitably used as a catalyst component.
For example, in cleaning a harmful component such as hydrogen carbide (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) or a nitrogen oxide (NOx) in an exhaust gas, noble metal such as platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd), or rhodium (Rh) is used in general.
As this type of catalyst device, there has been proposed a catalyst device where an oxide particle coating layer typically made of alumina having a large specific surface area is formed on a honeycomb carrier, and a catalyst layer in which a catalyst component such as noble metal is dispersed is formed on the coating layer (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2012-11387)).